A Bit of Lonliness
by Trinity Tomoe
Summary: "Destiny decided I should be alone but as a child of Fate and Circumstance I found a family to call my own."
1. Chapter 1

I never thought I would see the day where everyone around me vanished. Yes, I saw myself as a loner, and I tried to push people away from me even as I brought them closer together. Yet, to have everyone turn from me because of my past, inconceivable. They knew I had it rough and I have never stolen from them before, but they take the Pink Princesses word over mine. How can people who claim to be your friend be so cruel? As I lay my possessions out on the bed for them to inspect before packing, I decide that I am better off alone.

Leaving the stuff where it lay on the bed, I pull the hair tie off my yard long braid and unravel it slowly setting the items I normally keep inside on the dresser. Removing my clothes, I shake my shoes then my socks followed by my pants. I then pull the pockets inside out to prove they are empty and ignore the various questions they asked me. Removing my shirt, something I have never done in their presence before, I give it a quick flick to prove it too is empty. Dropping it on the floor to join the rest of my clothes, I twist my hair into a knot at the base of my skull before pulling off my boxers. Shaking them out as well, I squat and cough, facing them and again with my back to them, I stand and show them the bottoms of my feet and take my hair out of the knot after showing them the area behind my ears. Shaking my head, I open my mouth and move my tongue left, right, up, and down, before starting to put my clothes back on.

Still ignoring their questions, I proceed to get dressed, boxers and socks, pants and shoes. Feeling the blood soaking the bandage from an injury on my last mission, I wince as I stand up straight and remove the dressing ignoring the shocked protests from those around me. Holding back a grunt of pain, I press my fingers into the wound ignoring the girlish scream from her royal highness. Pulling them out, I nod to the others and grabbed the two spare dressings that came from my braid and used one to clean my fingers and the other to put over the wound. Not bothering to put my shirt back on, I quickly re-braided my hair and stuck the items from the dresser back in it making a mental note to replace the dressing. Without a word, grunt, or gesture, though I would have loved to tell them what I really thought of them, I grabbed my hat and slowly made my way from the mansion. I walked until I could not mBiting my lip, I leaned against the nearest tree and slid down to the forest floor too weak to stand.

P.O.V. Change

Lifting my head, I howl to the moon as my transformation ends. Nine years and I still enjoy the freedom I get running through the forest of four feet instead of two. Though my rank in the pack is rather low, I care not what they think as long as I can feel the wind on my fur. Sitting patiently I wait for my companions to join me. Another four-legged creature covered in spots, and one who smelled of death and blood joined me in my run tonight. I usually went alone but something had been hunting lycanthropes and my Master did not want his favorite meal to join the ranks of the deceased. Howling again, I huffed out a laugh as a chuckle and roar from my companions joined my call to the night.

Turning to look at my companions, I nod once before taking off into the trees. Sniffing the air, I skidded to a stop sideways as I smelled not quite human blood. Turning to my companions, I moved slowly to the smell. Shivering as I smelled the different were-blood, I stopped and turned to the vampire only to see him nod in response. Now I just want you to know that the moon holds sway over all shifters when it is full, however, some of us have enough power to shift back. I am one of those few I just tend to hide it. I could be Alpha if I wanted but I like the freedom I possess and politics is something I despise with a passion. As painful as shifting is, I shift back to my human form and smile at the vampire, who hands me a pair of shorts from the bag on his back. Nodding my thanks, I motion for the leopard to stay behind while the vampire and I move forward to check.

Turning quickly I barely managed to hold down my dinner as I caught a glimpse of the pile of slowly changing shifters surrounding a human. Judging by the maniacal glint, he had fought hard before succumbing to his injuries. Holding my hands up to show my unarmed state, I stepped closer. The gaping hole in his side must have been what attracted the shifters, as bloodlust was high during the first few moments of change without an alpha to temper them. Blinking as a blur moved towards the man, I was surprised when he grabbed the end of his braid and wrapped it around his attacker's neck. A vampire this time, though my companion sneered, he did not move to help. As I stepped forward to help, a pained grunt came for the man as the vampire sunk its fangs into his arm.

Growling lowly, we watched in sheer awe as the man released the end of his braid and grabbed the top of the vampires head. Jerking quickly, the man removed the vampire then proceeded to snap his neck before picking up his knife and hacking at the neck until its head was separate from its body. Swallowing back the bile I could feel pooling in my mouth, I turned toward my companion and blinked as I heard him speak.

"You must remove the heart little one. He is only truly dead once the head and heart are removed."

Turning back to the human, I looked on as he used the last of his strength to remove the vampire's heart before collapsing next to the body.

Watching my companion step forward, I nodded slightly, shifted back to my lunar enhanced form, and made my way back to the leopard. As the vampire joined us with the little human in tow, I wondered if he would survive to see tomorrow's full moon.

(Authors Note: Well I did it again. I started a new one. I plan to go back and edit all of my other fiction. So please bear with me.


	2. Chapter 2 Not an Update

Hey Guys,

Sorry about this. I know how much you hate when authors do this but it must be done. All my stories are being revamped and rewritten except for the completed Sailor Moon story. My writing style has changed so the updates must be done. Hopefully now that I have a computer again the posts and updates will start happening. Till then, I hope you guys will still continue to look forward to my stories.

Trinity Tomoe


End file.
